Magnetic and resistive types of memory devices are devices that utilize a layer or cell of material that has a changeable and settable value. The cell is set to a logical value by applying a current, voltage, heat and/or a magnetic field. In one example, a resistive memory device includes a dielectric layer configured to change resistance values according to an applied voltage. In another example, a magnetic field is induced to switch a magnetic tunneling junction (MTJ) state, which is referred to as field induced switching (FIS).
One feature of magnetic or resistive memories is that they are generally non-volatile, which means that their contents remain without power or refresh cycles as is required for dynamic memory devices. One issue that these types of memories have faced is the need to obtain higher densities.